Władczyni galaktyki! Groźba Galaxii
Władczyni galaktyki! Groźba Galaxii (jap. 銀河の支配者! ギャラクシアの脅威 Ginga no shihaisha! Gyarakushia no kyōi) – 31 (197) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 stycznia 1997 roku. Opis odcinka Galaxia pokazuje zrozpaczonej Usagi swoją kolekcję Gwiezdnych Ziaren. Potem pokazuje jej moment, w której odebrała je Mamoru. Czarodziejka z Księżyca zanosi się płaczem. Galaxia szykuje się, by zdobyć także Ziarno Sailor Moon. Ta pogrążona w rozpaczy, nie zważa na poczynania przeciwniczki i w ostatniej chwili zostaje osłonięta przez Sailor Star Fighter. Pojawia się różowe światło w kształcie serca. Czarodziejki zostają przeniesione gdzieś indziej. Galaxia przez chwilę denerwuje się, że ktoś pokrzyżował jej plany, ale już po chwili stwierdza, że cała galaktyka należy do niej i uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Miasto pogrąża się w agonii. Czarodziejka z Saturna pyta, czy Czarodziejka z Księżyca się obudziła. Ta chce wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje. Sailor Pluto wyjaśnia, że są w stacji telewizyjnej Ginga. Czarodziejka z Księżyca zadaje kolejne pytania. Jest zupełnie oszołomiona. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że to nie był sen. Straciła Mamoru i przyjaciółki. Płacze, ale Uran mówi, że to nie czas na sentymenty. Chce razem z Neptunem załatwić sprawę na własną rękę. Gwiezdna Czarodziejka Walki chce pójść z nimi, ale Neptun się nie zgadza. Mówi, że Fighter jest ranna i wcale by im nie pomogła. Potem Pluton pociesza Sailor Moon i podaje jej śpiącą Chibi Chibi. Chwilę później wybiega na zewnątrz razem z Saturnem. Rozlega się dziwny huk, który nie wróży niczego dobrego. W pomieszczeniu zostaje jedynie Sailor Moon, Sailor Starlights oraz mała Chibi Chibi. Neptun i Uran toczą we tym czasie ryzykowną walkę z Galaxią. Michiru używa ataku Deep Submerge. Nie robi nim na Galaxii najmniejszego wrażenia. Przeciwniczka każe dziewczynom walczyć na poważnie. Zdenerwowana Czarodziejka z Urana wykorzystuje swój miecz, by zadać kobiecie cios. Niestety bez skutku. Zostaje odepchnięta, ale stwierdza, że nie straciła formy i przekonuje Czarodziejkę z Neptuna, że ma jeszcze asa w rękawie. Jednak Galaxia zapowiada, iż pośle wojowniczki do piekła. Atakuje potężnym zaklęciem. Wtedy rozlega się krzyk Silence Wall. To Czarodziejka z Saturna stworzyła tarczę, dzięki której osłoniła Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune. Galaxia dziwi się kim jest tajemnicza wojowniczka. Ta przedstawia się, po czym nakazuje przeciwniczce zostawić tę planetę w spokoju. Nadchodzi także Czarodziejka z Plutona i mówi Galaxii, że będzie z nią walczyć. Galaxia wydaje się z tego cieszyć. Tymczasem w innym wymiarze Gwiezdne Czarodziejki i Usagi są zamyślone. Chibi Chibi budzi się i rozgląda po pomieszczeniu. Czarodziejki mówią, że to gorzej dla niej, bo będzie musiała oglądać ponurą rzeczywistość, ale po chwili przypominają sobie, że nie mogą się poddać. Sailor Star Fighter namawia towarzyszki do ponownej walki. Dziewczyny wstają. Uznają, że nie chcą więcej patrzeć jak komuś dzieje się krzywda. Chibi Chibi macha do nich przyjaźnie. Tymczasem Uran, Neptun, Pluton i Saturn walczą z Galaxią. Haruka i Hotaru atakują jednocześnie, jednak bez większego rezultatu. Galaxia śmieje się, że nawet gdyby było ich kilka tuzinów, nie uda im się do niej zbliżyć. Hotaru zamierza odwołać się do ostatecznych mocy i użyć swojej potęgi destrukcji, by wyeliminować przeciwniczkę. Wtedy Galaxia mówi, że to dzięki niej zarówno Hotaru, jak i Nehellenia ponownie się przebudziły. Kobieta, wykorzystując zdumienie wojowniczek, atakuje je. Następnie daje dziewczynom propozycję: albo oddadzą jej Gwiezdne Ziarna i będą jej służyć, albo zginą. Pokazuje im bransolety, dzięki którym mogą żyć bez Gwiezdnych Ziaren. Czarodziejka z Plutona mówi, że woli umrzeć niż służyć Galaxii. Saturn się z tym zgadza. Sailor Uranus zaś wydaje się być zainteresowana propozycją. Pluton ma do niej pretensję, ale Neptun mówi, że zgodzi się na wszystko byle tylko być z Haruką. Hotaru próbuje przemówić towarzyszkom do sumienia, jednak wydaje się, że nic nie wskóra. Galaxia daje Haruce i Michiru bransolety, biorąc w zamian ich Gwiezdne Ziarna. Czarodziejka z Plutona i Saturna patrzą ze smutkiem na zdradę ich przyjaciółek. Galaxia mówi Haruce i Michiru, by odebrały Hotaru oraz Setsunie ich Gwiezdne Ziarna i tym samym udowodniły swoją wierność. Galaxia stwierdza, że uwielbia patrzeć, jak wojowniczki, które miały kiedyś wspólne cele, teraz giną w walce. Uran i Neptun atakują swoje byłe koleżanki. Saturn wraz z Plutonem zamykają oczy, czekając na okrutny wyrok. Rozbłyska żółte światło. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiega Sailor Moon z Chibi Chibi na rękach. Za nią stoją Gwiezdne Czarodziejki. Nasze bohaterki są świadkami akurat tej sceny w której Pluton i Saturn znikają po odebraniu im Ziaren. Sailor Moon nachyla się nad przyjaciółkami i z rozpaczą przygląda się ich końcowi. Dziewczyny proszą, by Czarodziejka się nie poddawała, po czym rozpływają się. Sailor Moon płacze. Galaxia oznajmia, że czekała na Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. Sailor Moon i Sailor Starlights odkrywają haniebną zdradę Urana i Neptuna. Teraz są zmuszone walczyć przeciwko nim. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Sailor Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie Galeria 197.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 197.mkv snapshot 02.31 -2010.03.10 14.34.48-.jpg 017.jpg 197.mkv snapshot 06.47 -2010.03.10 14.35.38-.jpg 077.jpg 197.mkv snapshot 10.31 -2010.03.10 14.36.26-.jpg 197.mkv snapshot 18.35 -2010.03.10 14.37.18-.jpg 128.jpg 195screen.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Groźba zagłady. en:Ruler of the Galaxy, Galaxia's Threat Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii